Amor fallido
by Sherezade-USA
Summary: ¡Esta acabado!¡Todo en un capitulo!


_**Prologo**_

_**Estaba lloviendo. Todos los miembros de la compañía estaban descansando, alimentando a sus corceles, o comentando historias de la gran guerra del anillo, en la que su valeroso jefe habia tomado parte, no hacia más que unos meses antes. Algunos se sintieron intimidados al ver a una mujer con un bebe acercarse a su jefe, más su jefe no mostro señales de inquietud. La mujer se quito la capucha que cubria su rostro, y todos pudieron apreciar que era Eowyn, la Dama de Rohan. Hablo largo y tendido con Aragorn, el jefe de la compañía, y al final se fue. Sin el bebe.**_

_**La historia**_

Veloz como el viento, una sombra abanzaba hacia Aragorn, Rey de los Hombres, y Señor de los Montaraces. Muchos de los soldados que por alli habia se miraron preocupados, habian aprendido a fiarse de esa niña, más, los viandantes de la aldea pensaron que era un juego. ¿Qué podia querer una niña de no más de doce años, aunque montase un caballo mas rapido que la luz? Poco sabian de los origines de esta niña, de su hermosura, su capacidad de expresion, y sobre todo, los horrores por los que habia pasado.Nadie más que ella podia clamar ser Princesa de Hombres, unica mujer Montaraz, ser más hermosa que los elfos, y superar al propio Aragorn en lo que a la guerra se ceñia. Pero, los viandantes no sabian nada de eso, y Galardiel, no pararia a explicarlo. Cuando lego a la posada donde Aragorn se ospedaba dejo a su yegua en la puerta, y algunos pudieron advertir que montaba a la usanza elfica.

_-'Padre, vengo de el hogar de los Rohirrims. No traigo noticias de ellos, más mientras pasaba por el bosque de los elfos tuve una extraña vision.'-_

_-'Cuentame hija, pues estoy seguro que no era una insignificante visión de amor lo que viste.'-_

_-'Padre, siento decepcionaros pero eso es lo que es. Más no es una normal, pues dos elfos eran los protagonistas, y hace mucho ya que los elfos atravesaron el mar.'-_

_Ante esta informacion Aragorn se irgio sobre su silla, se sirvio más vino, y dijo a los guardias que se fueran. Los guardias se fueron muy agusto, sabian que no podian competir con las dagas de la pequeña Montaraz, y que el Rey estaba en las mejores manos._

_-'Cuentame hija, ¿Cómo eran esos elfos?'-_

_-'. Reconoci que era una elfa por sus orejas, más lo que la delataba era su belleza. Tal era la belleza de la elfa, que parecia ser hija del amanecer, y aparentaba ser el mismisimo atardecer. Tenia ojos lila, con amor y pureza brillando en ellos. Sus cabellos oscuros caian glamorosamente sobre su palida piel, dandole un aspecto misterioso. Su tunica pude reconocer estaba hecha de seda de el bosque de Lorien, más el anillo de su mano fue forjado en el Este, alla en Rivendel. El elfo tenia largos cabellos rubios. Vestia verde, más sus botas eran de Montaraces. Hablaron en el antiguo lenguage, más gracias a tus lecciones entendi su larga combersacion.¿Quieres que la repita?'-_

_-'¡Por supuesto que si!'-_

Galardiel se sintio menospreciada, ella pregunto porque ya sabia que muchas veces sus visiones habian sido de vida o muerte, y no tenian tiempo para repetir todo de cabo a rabo. Más, tambien habia aprendido que algunas eran muy delicadas, como esta. Que su padre parecia estar remontadose en tiempos lejanos, más que escuchando un relato. Siguio.

'**-'Legolas Hojaverde, principe del Bosque Negro, mi más intimo amigo, y mi amante secreto, ¿Sabes porque te llame?'-**

**-'No mi amada Arwen, tu doncella solo me dijo que tu me llamabas. ¿Pasa algo malo?'-**

**-'Malo en verdad. Tu ya sabes de mi matrimonio con el Rey de los Ríos, ¿Verdad?'-**

**-'¡Por supuesto que si! Pero, el no nos ha descubierto, al menos no hasta ahora. ¿Porque le mencionas?'-**

**-'Bueno, el no puede tener hijos, Mithrandir ya se lo dijo. Y ayer cuando hable con Frodo, el hijo de Sam, el que se hizo doctor, me dijo que se me nota que estoy encinta, o por decirlo más claramente, embarazada.'-**

**Ante esto el elfo corrio hacia la elfa, le beso, y le miro, con terror en los ojos. **

**-'Si no fuera por tu esposo saltaria de alegria, más, tu desposado nos descubrira. No temo por mi, si no por ti y nuestr pequeñ. Si el lo descubre su furia sera tal que nada le detendra de arrebatarte la vida.'-**

**-'Yo no temo por mi tampoco, me puedo defender vastante bien, más Madre, Padre, y Mithrandir partieron atraves del mar hace mucho tiempo, y no podran ayudar a la criatura que reposa en mi seno.'-**

**El elfo miro nuevamente a su amante, más esta vez no con temor, sino con amor. La elfa devolvio su mirada, cojio su mano, y corrieron hacia una cueva.'**

Una vez Galardiel acabo de decir esto miro a su padre. Lo que vio le sorprendio mucho. Los ojos de su padre estaban llenos de lagrimas. Su padre se arrodillo, abrazo a su hija, y luego se detuvo a mirarle. Más lagrimas vinieron a sus ojos cuando vio el largo pelo rubio de la niña, su palida piel, y sus ojos lila. Le contemplo por un largo tiempo, y al final le dijo que llamara al posadero para que le llevase a una habitacion. Cuando Galardiel se fue Aragorn saco de debajo de su camisa un medallon. Lo abrio, y dentro encontro los retratos de los dos elfos. Arwen Unodmiel y Legolas Hojaverde. Aquellos que una vez fueron sus seres más queridos.

Galardiel se fue a dormir esa noche, pensando en la expresion de melancolia de su padre mientras escuchaba la historia. Esa noche tuvo un sueño, con los elfos de su vision anterior.

**Arwen y Legolas se encontraban en un palacio, frente a $€lon€, la nueva reina de los elfos. Ella los miraba con la mirada mas comfortable que los elfos jamas vieron desde que Galardiel se fue.**

**-'Asique, ¿estas emabarazada de Legolas y quieres ocultarlo de tu marido? No hay nada mas sencillo, dile a tu marido que has decidido visitar la vieja patria por un poco mas de tiempo, quedate aquí, y cuando des a luz Legolas se quedara la criatura.'-**

**Arwen penso en esto como la mejor solucion, asique llamo a Shar€n, su caballo, y se puso en camino del lago Muniel. En la noche del tercer dia de viaje decidio hacer alto en el Paso Kiulon. Tenia fama de ser precioso. Arwen fue, y lo que vio le maravillo tanto que no se dio cuenta del peligro de emboscada de ese lugar. Hizo un fuego, y se fue a dormir. En mitad de la noche oyo a la tierra quejarse. En ese momento se dio cuenta del peligro. Abivo el fuego, llamo a Shar€n, y saco su espada. Demasiado tarde, miles de orcos ya le rodeaban. Como sabia que el fuego solo atraeria a los orcos lo apago y monto a Shar€n. Uno de los orcos hico una señal, y todo se lanzaron al ataque. Arwen mato a varias decenas de ellos, pues era muy diestra con la espada, peor los orcos eran demasiados. Tras una ardua batalla, cuando las luces del alba ya empezaban a aparecer, Arwen Undomiel fue capturada. Los orcos le ataron de pies y manos, tiraron su espada por un barranco, y uno de los orcos se la puso al hombro. Arwen pronto perdio el conocimiento, y no vio que le estaban llevando a su propio palacio. Cuando se desperto vio ante ella un gran precipicio. Al instante se dio cuenta de que era el precipicio Guoa, en el lago. Miro a su rededor, pero no vio nada. Estaba en un saliente, cerca de la sala del trono. Hubiera saltado si no fuera porque tenia manos y pies atados. Cuando miro a la sala del trono vio a S€lon€, y a Eregilo, su marido. Entonces se dio cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. S€lon€ les habia delatado. Era tal la impresión que le hizo que se desmayo. Estuvo inconsciente varias horas, y no desperto hasta que oyo un sonido desgarrador. Un elfo estaba gritando de dolor, y ella conocia bien este grito. Era Legolas. Miro a la sala del trono, y vio a Legolas sin camiseta, y con la espalda roja, por haver sido golpeada con un hierro al rojo vivo.**

En ese momento Galardiel desperto. No solia tener terror de sus sueños,pero este le habia helado la sangre. ¿Por qué le parecian esos elfos tan conocidos? ¿Por qué les habia traicionado S€lon€? ¿Cómo podia una elfa como S€lon€ tener tratos con los orcos? Tenia que hablar con Aragorn, si no se voveria loca. Salio de su habitacion y se dirigio a la de Aragorn. Entro sin llamar a la puerta, y vio que su padre tenia una gran herida en el hombro. Se acerco, puso sus manos sobre esta y susurro 'Curate' La herida empezo a sanar, y pronto solo quedaba una pequeña marca. La magia de la curacion irrumpiendo en el cuerpo de Aragorn le desperto, y se dio la vuelta a ver a la pequeña niña mirandolo tiernamente, mas con miedo en los ojos. Se incorporo, e inidco a Galardiel que se sentara en su cama.

_-'¿Cómo me curaste?'-_

_-'No se exactamente como, se que lo he podido hacer desde siempre, más desconozco la razón, pues solo los elfos lo puede hacer.'-_

Aragorn le miro a los ojos, y disinguio un brillo que nunca habia notado en ellos. Eran como los ojos que al habia visto una vez en Arwen y Galardiel. Los ojos de una elfa decidida. No entendio muy bien porque veia eso, más decidio preguntar que pasaba. Con el tiempo habia aprendido ha fiarse de esa niñita.

_-'¿Qué paso para que vinieses?'-_

_-'Tuve otra vision, más esta fue terrible. La reina de los elfos traiciono a los elfos de mi vision. La elfo era capturada por unos orcos, y retenida prisionera en un precipicio.Y el elfo era atrapado, y maltratado, a la vista de Arwen. Era terrible.'-_

Aragorn cerro sus ojos. Milliones de pensamientos cruzaron su cabeza, más uno se repetia. 'Dile la verdad, dile la verdad'. Aragorn no queria someterse a esta voz, mas la voz se estaba haciendo poderosa... Al final ya no pudo mas.

_-'Galardiel, hay algo que te quiero decir.'-_

_-'¿Qué es padre?'-_

_-'No soy tu padre. Sinceramente, no estoy muy seguro de quien lo es. Solo se que hace 12 años Eowyn te trajo a mi. Te habia encontrado en el palacio de El rey de los rios, y Arwen Undomiel. En el palacio llacian muertos Arwen, Legolas, S€ron€, y Eregilio. Eowyn oyo a alguien llorar, y empezo a buscar. Al no encontrar a nadie decidio irse, mas se fijo en Arwen. Parecia que todavia respiraba. Se acerco a ella, le dio la vuelta, y encontro que bajo ella llacia un bebe, con un medallon en el cuello. Era una niña, y parecia recien nacida. Arwen seguia viva, y encontro fuerzas para decir que el bebe se llamaba Galardiel, y que Eowyn debia llevarse la espada que habia junto a ella. Despues de decir estas palabras, expiro.'-_

De los ojos de Galardiel caian lagrimas, al igual que de los de Aragorn. Aragorn se dio la vuelta un momento, y saco de la larga caja que tenia bajo su cama y que seimpre llevava consigo una espada elfica. Luego saco de su cuello el medallon, y se lo dio a Galardiel junto con la espada. Galardiel cogio delicadamente ambas cosas. Abrio el medallon y vio las fotos de Arwen y Legolas, y lloro mas fuerte aun. Cogio la espada, y Aragorn vio con asombro que la levantaba como si fuese una pluma, y que toda Galardile parecia brillar con la espada en su mano. Aragorn le explico que aunque no estaba seguro de quien era su padre habia muchas posibilidades y prubas(como su pelo rubio) de que podria ser Legolas Hojaverde, principe del Bosque Negro. Acerca de su madre, no hacia falta hacer congeituras, Galardiel era igual que su madre excepto por sus cabellos. Despues de hablar hasta el alba acerca de sus padres, Galardiel y Arwen fueron a cabalgar. Galardiel llevava una tunica morada, que habia sido tejida en Lorien, el medallon, y en la cintura llevaba a 'Shar€n', en honor de el caballo de su madre. Aragorn no podia evitar pensar que Galardiel y Arwen eran las mismas. Se hacercaron al bosque de Lorien, y Galardile recibio su ultima vision.

**Arwen consiguio librarse de sus ataduras, y vio que los su espada estaba misteriosamente junto a ella. La recojio, y salto al salon del trono. Nadie esperaba esto, porlo que consiguio un gran efecto. Arwen atraveso a Eregilo. Para entonces S€ron€ ya estaba preparada para atacar. Lanzo una estocada contra ella, que le hubiera atravesado de no ser por la intervencion de Legolas. Legolas habia recojido su arco, y atraveso a S€ron€. Cayo muerta al instante. Legolas corrio hacia Arwen y le abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Despues de esto cayo muerto. En ese momento Arwen se puso de parto.La bebe nacio sana, más todas las fuerzas de Arwen se habian agotado. Un derrumbamiento tapo los cuerpos de todos, más Arwen con un ultimo insinto materno cubrio a Galardiel, y soporto cubriendole hasta que llego Eowyn. **

La vision acabo ahí, y Galardiel ya sabia el final. Estaba alegre de porfin saber su verdadera historia, y triste por el final de sus padres. Miro hacia Lorien, y entonces noto unos ojos mirandole desde el bosque. Bajo del caballo, le dijo a Aragorn que esperase y se acerco. Ante ella estaba todo un grupo de elfos.

_-'Bienvenida princesa, somos de la corte del Bosque Negro. Es hora de volver a casa.'-_

Ante esto Arwen miro atrás, y vio a Aragorn haciendole señas de que se fuera. Galardiel se fue, mas nunca dejo de ser una montaraz. Toda su vida viajo, y protegio a los deviles, incluso tomo parte en la Guerra de La Torre Negra, donde se estaba creando otro reino, casi peor que el de Sauron. Pero, eso es otra historia.


End file.
